Connections are known, used to connect simultaneously and in dis-connectable manner two pairs of connections. Known connections have two adjacent rapid joints assisted by an auxiliary device that facilitates the connection and disconnection thereof.
Such known devices have problems, however, in their handling, they are big and heavy and, not last, they do not ensure a correct and simultaneous connection/disconnection, possibly with a single movement to attach/detach them.
If, for example, the pipes to be connected/disconnected are part of a cooling system, for example for cooling an environment, it is quite clear that the above shortcomings not only make the whole thing difficult to handle, but also create problems with regard to gas leaks, and hence the cooling plant does not function and there are potential dangers for the users.
In the same way, if the pipes transport water, oil or other, the leak over time causes anomalous behavior in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,743 describes a rapid attachment, double tube joint, comprising a male element and a female element able to be selectively coupled, usable in heat conditioning plants with air circulation, particularly to prevent that outside air enters into the circuit once the joint is inter-connected.
To be more exact, when the two components of the joint are inserted one into the other, the joint is in the open condition, and between the inlet and outlet of the joint two annular pipes are formed, an inner pipe and an outer pipe, coaxial with respect to each other and with the axis of the joint, separated in seal-tight manner from each other and each one suitable to have a fluid flow through.
A first disadvantage of this joint is the considerable constructional complexity and the large number of components. A second disadvantage derives from the fact that the seals of the annular pipes, both between them and with respect to the outside, are made in such a manner that they do not guarantee a good seal over time. The presence of this type of seal causes problems of cleaning, complexity and accuracy in working, duration of the packings, wear and maintenance, and also problems with the management of the spare parts in the stores.
Furthermore, this type of sealing element intervenes only at the last moment, which imposes great working precision, and does not supply an adequate sealing during transition before the two pairs of pipes are made to communicate.
Another disadvantage is that one element extends, in the coupled position, very much inside the second element, and this entails a great travel with problems concerning the sealing and maintenance of the necessary values of standard pressure in the fluids.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings stated above.